The field of the invention relates generally to image processing, and more particularly, to self-supervised road detection in aerial and satellite imagery.
Aerial and satellite images may include various roads and portions of roads. The identification of roads is useful for a variety of purposes, including navigation. As roads vary in width, color, and layout, it is difficult to systematically identify roads in images. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a self-supervised method for identifying roads in images.